powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Case 19: The Creator's Diagnostic, Part 1
The Creator's Diagnostic, Part 1 'is the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the sixty-first episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. Summary Cosmos tells the team of what he's learned. Fearing what could happen, Comet takes Cosmos and the team to the only man who could help: Master Miracle. ''Featured Planet: Bipud Plot Cosmos speeds back to the rangers. He has urgent news. The Chasers continue to trek space, but realize nothing is coming up of chasing the Destiny Shards. They are a tiny needle, in a massive haystack. Just then, Cosmos returns in a haze of fire. "MIRRA! I be the bringer of bad tidings..." Cosmos says through weak voice. He explains everything he learned from Chaos and the Destiny Well. He reveals the fate that was told to him. He feels it in him, something extra spiritual, something not of his own spirit. Something, of a dual spirit. "I need to see someone who know how to remove this spirit!" Cosmos says. "Remove the spirit?" Mirra asks. "Yes, I think it may be the doing of the very thing that gave my life. The Brain Shard. And it seems only one person with extended knowledge of the Brain Shard is a man known as 'Master Miracle'. Somehow, he knows how it works, if that guy Elgor was telling the truth" Comet instantly knows this name. "Miracle? He, he is the one who created my planet! He created me!" Cosmos asks him a new question. "Do you know where he is now?" The entire teem watches fot Comet's answers. "No one knows where he is. And even if we did know, there's no saying he would help you. Miracle is a cruel and evil man. He does things for his sanctification. He does things for 'science'. He made me into the monster I am." Comet reveals. Cosmos kneels down to him. He puts his hand on his shoulder. "Comet, you are not a monster. Your creation was not a mistake. Bipud is not an accident." Cosmos gets up again. "Even if this 'Miracle' is evil, he did make some miracles. You are one of those miracles Comet." But because of fear, Comet decides to go through with going to Bipud. The team gets the last coordinates of Miracle, and set off. Meanwhile, Nova begins to float towards the center of the universe. The rangers continue until they land on Bipud. Before they land, the military of Bipud, lead by the Knight Alia. She declares the rangers to stay put, but the team is a little apprehensive. Comet tries to tell him about his descendancy from Bipud, but nobody cares, calling him a criinal and a thief. They then attack the rangers, and they fight back. Cosmos begins to have flashbacks to experiences on the planet. He's been here before... "I, I know this place! I know these people! I swear!" Cosmos says. Comet says thats impossible, as the timelines don't add up. But just as he says this, a booming voice appears. This ends the batle "I expected to see you again, Mr. Cosmos," Comet recognizes the voice "There he is Boss. That's Master Miracle" Cosmos knows not what Miracle means by "again" "'Again'? What do you mean by 'Again'?" He asks as his eyes begin to change to green. Mirra notices these changes over in Cosmos's personality. She tells Rocky this and he notices as well. Cosmos walks up to Miracle, demanding answers from him. He tries to grab him, but it turns out he is merely a hologram. Suddenly, a big ship appears over the rangers, and pulls Cosmos up. "HEY! HEY!" He screams, the rangers try to pull him down, but his body is de-materialized as he is sucked up. In the meantime, the rangers are caught up in battle by Alia, as the citizens begin to fight Meanwhile, Cosmos is brought up by Miracle. He is groggy, but all of a sudden electric chains hold him up. Miracle teleports in and begins to speak with the Space Sentinel. "Here we are again Mr. Cosmos. I always felt our paths would cross again..." "Again! WHat with the 'Again'? We've NEVER met!" Cosmos angrily speaks. The Brain Shard has taken him over and speaks through him. "Ah yes, I never told you what happened to you, did I?" Miracle explains how the two have met, their first encounter on Bipud. Their encounter, in One Shot: Cosmos. Rocky and Comet fight Alia's troop, but escape to the village of Comet's origin. "Here guys! Follow me!" Comet says. He leads the team to his village. His father Crynic Comet, sees him. He begins to berate him for his life choices. "So, crawling back to daddy aren't we??" "Uh, yeah, Hi father." The two begin to argue as Crynic calls Comet lame and a failure. Crynic likes the others however, calling Rocky the pirate Comet wishes he could be, and Zader the warrior Comet wishes to be. Mirra reminds them of the urgency, but Crynic doesn't care for it. Comet notices the living conditions of the people of Bipud. Things are horrible now, they are under the rule of Miracles' Knights. Ever since Master Miracle left the Bipud people, life has become so difficult for everyone. Comet's mom Crya says "Miracle has left us abandoned. All alone. His knights were left in charge of us. Then, a being came from the heavens. He saved us one day, like an angel. But he left us defenseless again. For weeks, things have only gotten worse. His Knights have oppressed us for days on end. But that all ends, now that HE has returned." Mirra asks "He?" "Yes. HE! The Savior Trey!" He then reveals video footage of Cosmos' efforts to save Bipud from Miracle's ship. The rangers are astonished at this feat. Rocky says "Then we must stop those Knights!" Crynic likes this optimism, as he downplays Comet. Meanwhile, Miracle has been running tests on Cosmos. "So you wiped my memory, to make sure you would work in peace?" "Yes, Mr. Cosmos. Your mere existence is very interesting. And upon seeing that Destiny Shard, I began to research. For weeks i git nothing, nothing at all. But finally, you came back to me, and now I am able to figure it all out." "I made a mistake, thinking Elgor's father could EVER be any good..." "Heh heh. Cosmos you make me laugh. You think i mean to harm you? No! I aim to save you!" Miracle says. Cosmos' green eyes light up again. "YOU DARE MOCK ME?" Miracle reveals his thesis. "And there he is. The second personality." He pulls up a diagram. "You see, Cosmos, you are a dichotomy. One good half, one to save the universe, one to protect, one to love! And yet, something about the Brain Shard creates an evil half. One to destroy the universe, one to dominate, one to hate! This dual personality explains why you have these outbursts. You are controlled by an external force in the Brain Shard" Miracle then attaches another device onto Cosmos' head. "Today, we end this curse!" He then switches it on. Cosmos begins to scream. "ERAAHHHH! ERAAAAAHHAHAHAA!" He screams. Instantly, a purple skinned clone appears in another tube. He materializes in a dangerous manner, furiously banging on the lining, screaming and in agony. "ERAHHHHAAAA! GAAAAHHHHH!" The clone screams. He is now a separate entity from Cosmos. Miracle gives him his name "At last! My newest creation! One being of total light! One being of total darkness! Cosmos! Meet your other self! The Necros!" Necros is an exact copy of Cosmos, save for his purple skin and white hair, and in place of the Brain Shard, is a hole. Miracle designed him to be incomplete... "What did you do to me???" Cosmos demands to know. "I did what you wanted me to do. You came here for me to remove the spirit did you not? And I did just as you wanted Cosmos. Meet your spirit first hand!" Necros frees himself through his pure strength. Not even Miracle expected this to happen. Nocros attacks Cosmos and the two battle. Necros insanely feral and powerful. "GIVE ME MY SHARD!" Necros says. He tries to pull out the Brain Shard from Cosmos' forehead. Miracle tries to apprehend Necros, but fails. Cosmos is able to shoot him away. Necros flips and lands upright. He looks over into the stars. "So this is your doing, Miracle. My brothers in your creation. Bipud." Necros says looking over at the planet. "N-noooo! Necros. Don't-" Miracle tries to utter. "SILENCE!" Necros shoots a laser at Miracle. "It's time for them to meet their new leader!" Necros flies off to Bipud. Cosmos and Miracle sit defeated. Cosmos picks himself up and runs over to Miracle. He instantly remebers what Chaos told him about the future and his destiny, realizing he must Necros before he make his destructive turn. "I can believe this, but I must find The Tracker Of Space and Time!" Debuts *Necros *The Trey Legend *Crynic Comet *Crya Comet *Knight Alia and Troop Trivia *'''Comics/Movie Counterpart: Warlock #9 *Star Log 15: New! The Cybog Of Hunting! (Miracle Debut) *Star Log 21: Big Battle! The Last Day Of Terror! (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase